


Duel of the Fates

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Loyalty, Snakes, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: When hiking with Spock in a forest, Jim has a near miss with a venomous snake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for ffw: interruptions; gen_bingo prompt: Snakes, Serpents and Worms

Jim’s eyes brightened at the cascading waterfall from across their cabin. “It's beautiful. I can't wait to explore the surrounding **.** ” He smiled at Spock. “First dibs on the beds? ”

“I do not have a preference for either, ” Spock said, his heart lightened when the tensed lines on Jim’s face were gone. The past week was rough for the Enterprise and both of them pulled extra shifts due to a flu outbreak on the ship. They both needed a break.

After unpacking their luggage, Jim flashed his smile at Spock . “Why don’t we explore this place after a meal together? I can’t wait to see the forest. The pamphlet makes it sound so irresistible, and you can make good use of your tricorder.”

“Very well,” Spock said. Spock watched Jim’s every steps when he climbed up to the hotel’s treehouse restaurant, flushed but grinned to utmost. Spock chose a raw banana corn rice dish, while Jim asked the waitress, “What do you recommend?”

The waitress smiled, “Personally I swear on the roasted sweet potato with cinnamon and honey, and the chocolate ginger cakes are gorgeous, sir.”

Jim smiled back, “Let’s have both, thanks.”

“Have a nice day, sir,” The waitress placed the orders for them.

Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim after she left, and Jim smiled sheepishly. “Bones will put me on a diet regimen anyway, so I may as well enjoy it, or do you want to share? "

“Do you try to to bribe me for my silence?” Spock let his eyes smile to show that he was teasing.

“Deal,” Jim laughed. When their food arrived, both found their food satisfactory. Jim gave part of his cake for Spock, while tried some of Spock’s rice. “It’s delicious. Would you like more?”

“It is sufficient.”

After their meal they packed for a hike in the forest. Tall trees with feathery distributed leaves stretched towards the sky, with green vines crawling over them. Big red flowers blossomed on the shrubs, and Jim made a face. “It smells really vile.”

Spock said, “It is efficient to attract flies for pollination when they mistake them for dead animals.”

“My stomach surely doesn’t,” Jim moved on, and continued to laugh and pause to examine a flower or watch a bird. Spock’s steps lightened when they talked about similar places they had visited.

Jim stood under a tree and waved Spock over for a look at his new discovery. A hissing sound caught Spock’s attention, and he froze when a bushmaster hung above Jim, who remained unaware.

“Back away, Jim,” Spock said, his mind already fanatically going over the facts about the snake. _Snakes in the Lachesis genus are capable to bite multiple times in an attack and inject a large amount of venom. Even the bite of a young snake can be fatal…_

Jim must have heard his alarm, because he slowly backed away from his original location without a word. Spock remained tense until Jim retreated to safety and the snake left.

“What’s happened?” Jim asked. “Are you alright?”

“A bushmaster was within biting distance from you just then,” Spock said, pulling out his tricorder to ensure that no poisonous nor venomous snakes were within their vicinity.

Jim grew pale for a moment. Then he clapped Spock’s shoulder. “Thanks for saving me. Do you want to continue?”

“We should inform the hotel to set up signs to warn of the danger.”

“Alright.” When they returned, Jim looked at the sky and said, “I assure that you know the mythological origin of the word Lachesis. You’re as much as a literary buff as me.”

“The Three Fates in Greek mythology, who determine the length of human lives, and even Zeus cannot override their decision.”

“And for you, my friend, the Fate stay her hand,” Jim caught Spock’s wrist. “A chess match tonight after dinner?”

“It is acceptable,” Spock replied when Jim released his hand. _As long as I breathe, no Fates should touch you_ , he swore.


End file.
